


Delivery

by atomicdetectivehideout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental declaration of love, Babysitting, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pizza Man Dean, cas is awkward, pizza man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicdetectivehideout/pseuds/atomicdetectivehideout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday night and Cas is stuck babysitting his sisters while his parents have a date night. At least he can order pizza for them. Too bad when he calls in the order, he accidentally says "I love you" to the young man taking his order. How do you come back from that one?</p>
<p>Based on a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

 

It’s Friday night and Castiel wishes it wasn’t. His friends had texted excited for the weekend to start with all their exciting plans, but he had to turn them all down. It’s date night for his parents and he has to babysit. He knows on a fundamental level that they deserve time to themselves and it’s not even like they have date night that often. But do they really have to go out on a Friday night? What’s so wrong with a Monday night date? 

 

His phone rings, pulling him out of his internal complaints. His parents have only left about half an hour ago, but the caller ID reveals that it’s his mother already.

 

“Hi Mom. Can I help you?” he asks her, already knowing how this call is going to go.

 

“Cas, I just remembered there was something I wanted to tell you—“

 

“Becky, hang up the phone!” his father yells in the background. “You said you were calling the restaurant!” 

 

“Relax, Chuck. I’m just checking in on Cas.”

 

“He is eighteen years old! He doesn’t need you checking in on him. We are having a night for ourselves that does  _ not _ include the children.”

 

“I just remembered some things to tell Cas! Then I’ll be off the phone! You’re making this take longer,  _ Charles _ .” Cas can hear his father sigh at the use of his full name and his mother’s huff in exasperation. 

 

“Are you still there, honey?”

 

“Oh, I’m still here,” Cas sighs.

 

“Good, listen honey, I left pizza money for you on the counter. Make sure your sisters eat at least one full slice, not including the crust. Remember that Anna doesn't like green peppers and Hael won't go near mushrooms. Pepperoni is probably safest. Ohh, remember when you wouldn't eat pepperoni because once they made a face on your slice? You were such a little cutie!”

 

“Thank you, mother. Anything else?” Castiel asks with another sigh. He's got to keep her on track or else she'll never get to their reservation. It's happened before.

 

“Yes! Could you please unload the dishwasher before we get home? Oh, and the girls need baths tonight. Anna you can just remind, but can you supervise Hael in the tub? She is only four. And remember that she loves bubbles so put in some of her bubblegum soap or you might not be able to get her in.”

 

“Okay: dishwasher, pizza, at least one slice each, no mushrooms or green peppers, just pepperoni, tell Anna to bathe, and make sure Hael doesn’t drown. Anything else?” 

 

“Oh yes, Castiel, please try to have fun tonight too! While the cat’s away and all.”

 

“Mom, I don’t know what kind of fun you think I’m going to get up to while watching a four year old and an eight year old, but I will try for you.”

 

“That’s all I ask, honey.”

 

“Are you done yet? Now say bye,” Cas can hear his father say. 

 

“Don’t be so rude!” his mother exclaims to Chuck. 

 

“You should go, Mom. Is there anything else you need to tell me?”

 

“Yes! Thanks for reminding me. Tell Anna that she has to do her chores or she can’t go to that birthday party tomorrow.”

 

“Got it. Are you going to go and enjoy your evening alone now?”

 

“Oh! One more thing! Please water the plants in the kitchen. I was in a rush this morning. You know how it is some mornings!”

 

“Okay, bye Mom.”

 

“And can you please empty all the gross things from the fridge? That would be really helpful for me.”

 

“Bye Mom!”

 

“And could you--”

 

“Becky! Stop giving the poor boy things to do!” Chuck's tinny voice interrupts.

 

“You're right. Thank you, Castiel! Mommy loves you.”

 

“I love you too,  _ Mom _ .”

 

“Byyyyyye,” his mother says drawing out the word. He's used to this from her and he knows she's searching for the button to hang up the call. He hears motion and tapping and… oh, there it is.

 

“Oh Chuck, I can't wait for tonight. After dinner, let's park the car somewhere quiet and just go wild on each other! I want to--”

 

“MOTHER! We've been over this. You need to learn how to hang up your phone properly.” 

 

“Sorry, Cassie! Love you!” He can hear more fumbling and his parents muttering and, thank god, finally the sound of the call actually ending. 

 

He looks at his phone with a grimace on his face. Every single time. He rolls his eyes.

 

“Okay, things to do. Dishwasher, order a pepperoni pizza, the girls need to bathe, tell Anna to do her chores, water the plants, and empty the fridge.”

 

He repeats the list to himself under his breath while he dials the number to the family's favourite pizza parlour. It’s only three rings before the phone is answered.

 

“Good evening, Mario and Vito’s Pizza. This is Dean.” Dean’s voice is young, maybe Castiel’s age, and he sounds tired, but he can still hear the smile in the boy’s voice.

 

“Hello Dean, I’d like to place an order for delivery.”

 

Cas places his order while running through the list his mother gave him over and over again so he doesn’t forget anything. Dishwasher, pizza, bath… He should have written it down, but it’s too late now. 

 

“Can I getcha anything else?”

 

Anna’s chores, plants, fridge… “No, that will be everything. Thank you.” Restart: dishwasher, pizza (done!), bath, Anna's chores...

 

“Should be there in about 30 minutes. Have a good night.” Plants, fridge, dishwasher, bath...

 

“Thank you. I love you,” Cas says. Anna's chores, plants, fridge, dishwasher...

 

“I love you too.” Bath, pizza, bathe the dishes, dishwash the girls… what?

 

It’s dead silent. Cas stops his mental litany and revises what was just said aloud. Oh, dear god. Did he…? He did. And the pizza boy. He did too.

 

It feels like forever before Dean clears his throat. “I hope you’re not expecting a discount on the pizza just ‘cause we confessed our undying love for each other.”

 

Cas chokes on the air he was breathing. “No! Nothing like that! I'm sorry--I just--I was distracted. I don't actually love you. I mean, I don't know you, how could I love you? You're the pizza man.”

 

Dean laughs at him and even though it's over the phone, his voice is warm and friendly despite the tinny effects. “Hey, no worries, man. I get it. It's habit.”

 

“Oh, thank god. I'm so embarrassed right now.”

 

“Seriously, it is no big deal. You have a good night, okay?” How can this man be so okay with what just happened? Cas is flipping tables in his head.

 

“Um, okay. I'm so sorry! Bye!” he fumbles the phone just like he knows his mother had and hits the end call button.

 

Cas doesn't move. He can feel the sweat starting on his forehead and his hands are shaking. He is so incredibly embarrassed right now. Who does that? Who just says I love you to a stranger like that? And this Dean guy said it back. Probably mocking him. Which is why he made the joke about not giving him a discount, of course. Ohhhh, Cas is so ready for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He braces himself for the impact, but the ground remains as solid as ever, and Cas accepts that it's not going to happen. He'll survive this indignity. Besides, it's not like he'll ever even meet this Dean guy…. But still, it was just  _ so _ embarrassing.

 

Rather than let himself continue agonizing over his latest embarrassment, he remembers the chores list (and the cause of his embarrassment…) and starts working on the list. He uses his full focus and really waters those plants like he was born to do it. He exercises the utmost care while dumping out the old foods from the fridge. Those dishes are put away so neatly, their cupboards looks like they're in a catalogue. Anna might not have started her chores just yet, but she sure as hell knows that the fate of the birthday party she wants to go to tomorrow hangs in the balance.

 

He's just finishing up when the doorbell chimes breaking his focus. There's the pizza! Oh, right.  _ The pizza _ . Will he ever be able to eat pizza again without thinking of this moment? Ohhhh, probably not.

 

He gets to the door and swings it open. This man does not look like he pictured Dean would. This man is old with a huge mustache. 

 

“That'll be $27.50,” the man says gruffly. That is absolutely not Dean's voice and Cas relaxes immensely. 

 

“I've got that right here. It'll be cash.”

 

They complete the transaction, and if Cas over tips, it's out of pure relief. 

 

The mustached man hands him the two boxes then turns to leave and Cas goes back inside. 

 

“Dinner’s here, guys!” he bellows upstairs to the girls. He can hear toys dropping and the clamouring down the stairs as they run to meet him in the kitchen. 

 

“I got pepperoni,” he tells them before they can ask. Their faces brighten with smiles and he quietly sighs in relief. Dinner might not be a fight this time since they both like pepperoni today. Cas serves them from the top box and lets them go to the living room. Mom and Dad aren't home, so they can eat in front of the TV for a night. The girls settle onto the couch and turn on a program with minimal argument, and Cas gets his own food. He had decided to get his own pizza (back when he still liked pizza, but his mouth might still be watering anyway) and pulls the bottom box out from under the pepperoni. There's a napkin taped to the box for some reason. Did they not send enough? That's weird.

 

He plucks it off the box and starts to put it on the table when something catches his eye. Their napkins are usually solid white, but this one has some writing on it? That's ballpoint. He unfolds the napkin and… holy crap. It's a note from Dean.

 

_ Hey, this is sort of cheesy but you are one supreme slice.  _

 

_ Yours truly, the guy you confessed your undying love to (AKA Dean)  _

 

_ P.S. - You sound adorable when you are flustered _ .

 

What. Is. Happening. There's even a phone number below the note.

 

Cas’ cheeks are hot and his head is spinning. The note shakes in his hands.  _ You sound adorable when you are flustered.  _ The sirens are practically screaming in his head.  _ Alert! Alert! A boy likes you! Alert! Alert! _ What do normal people do in a situation like this?

 

He pulls out his phone and contemplates what to do, hand still trembling slightly. 

 

***

 

One Year Later

 

“Mmm, morning.” Cas is woken by someone stretching beside him. He blinks blearily, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. He turns his head and finds equally sleepy eyes smiling at him.

 

“Morning, Dean,” he responds before yawning and giving his own stretch. 

 

“Happy anniversary,” Dean says to him curling into Cas’ outstretched arm and giving him a peck on his stubbled cheek. Cas lowers his arms and wraps them around Dean.

 

“I didn't think you'd remember,” Cas says with only the faintest surprise in his voice. They've been together for an entire year now. Dean, it turned out, was a senior at a school in another district. They had both accepted offers to the same college the next town over because it was just far enough to justify moving away from home, but close enough to go visit on weekends and do laundry. They might not live together just yet, but they're getting to that point where they might as well just do it, rarely spending a night away from each other.

 

“How could I forget one of the more interesting pizza orders of my life?”

 

“You make a good point. How often did you tell complete strangers that you loved them?” Cas knows Dean's version of the story. They've talked about it many times over the course of the past year, but it never fails to make his heart speed up and for his stomach to flutter.

 

“Oh, plenty of times,” Dean says nonchalantly. “I only meant it once though.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Most definitely. There was this little old lady that called by accident. She thought I was her grandson.” Cas smacks him with a laugh. “She was so confused I couldn't convince her I wasn't her grandkid so I just went with it.”

 

“So you told her that you loved her?”

 

“You bet I did! She promised to send me a pie.”

 

Cas pulls back from Dean so he can look at him better. “But she didn't know you. How would she know to send you a pie?”

 

“Well, she wouldn't,” he says with a shrug, “but if she remembered to send it to her grandkid, I'm guessing he called to at least say thank you.”

 

“That is… oddly sweet of you,” Cas concedes.

 

“I'm adorable,” Dean tells him smugly. Cas just smacks him again.

 

“So she's the one you said it to and meant it?”

 

“Dude, she promised pie!” Cas rolls his eyes. “I said it to you. I must have just known you’d be someone special.” And though it might have been a year since they started dating, the private, secretly sweet side of Dean never failed to make him blush. 

 

“You're such a sap,” Cas says huffing and flipping over and away from Dean.

 

“Don't turn away from me!” Dean exclaims shuffling closer and pulling Cas in close and kissing his back.

 

Cas feels himself heat up even more. “You just… you make me so happy,” he says into his pillow. 

 

Dean laughs against his skin. “You couldn't say that to my face?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because even though I know you secretly love chick flick moments, I also know you'd laugh at me to my face.”

 

“Well, maybe just a little,” Dean says and Cas can hear the grin in his voice. He rolls back over so he’s in Dean’s arms and looks up at him.

 

“So what should we do for our anniversary?” he asks.

 

“Oh, I have some ideas.” Dean waggles his eyebrows at him.

 

Dean might be a crass, secret sap but Cas would never regret the hour of indecision and pacing before he finally sent Dean the first text of a simple “hello dean.”

 

“Of course you do.” Cas leans in again and gives him a kiss. There isn't much more talking after that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr wasting my life [here](http://atomicdetectivehideout.tumblr.com/).


End file.
